Lys Blanc
by Milkshakecat200
Summary: College AU: (Should have mentioned this sooner)This is your not so typical but still very typical and endearing love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Painted Red

"Are you sure?"

"...Hmm" she said softly nodding her head

"Are you scared?" he asked

"N-No. I'm not."

Sasuke said nothing as silence filled the dark room that was lit only by a few candles. He hovered over her knowing she wouldn't stop him if he continued but felt a bit conflicted wondering if this was really ok...

" _She's never done this kind of thing and there's no way she isn't a little scared. For a girl to be doing **it** for the first time has to be really scary. On top of that I'm not even the one she really wants to be with right now, compared to him I'm just..."_ he thought feeling somewhat bitter.

"Don't cry if you regret this later." he said resting up on his forearms and looking straight into her eyes. Eyes that looked beautiful and shining in the candlelight.

Hinata bit her lip nervously as she felt his hand roam over her hip and tugged at her panties, the last piece of clothing she had on.

"I-I won't" she said trying to convince herself. "I won't regret it".

Sasuke could only assume that it was either the scar in her heart or the part of her that was always too considerate towards others that forced her to lie through her teeth. Even though the thought made him angry, it wasn't enough to stop him. After all this time he had waited long enough. With somewhat unsteady hands he tore off her cute white panties followed by his own black underwear. He tossed them across the room and they landed by the entrance step by his door. He brushed his nose against hers and interlaced her fingers with his. Both of their hearts were pounding into overdrive and were beating so loudly against their ears that Sasuke wasn't sure if she heard the three little words he whispered before his body instinctively moved to take her.

Even if she didn't hear him when he said it, he had hoped she at least _felt_ it.

Maybe he would be the one to regret doing this kind of thing with her later...with the way they were now it wasn't right. She deserved so much more than what he was giving her because in the end the only one gaining something would be him.

It was his own fault that things had turned out this way, if only he had realized what his feelings had meant sooner and hadn't been so scared of losing her, he would have confessed sooner and might have been able to make her fall in love with him...

He always beat around the bush when it came to his feelings. Because he didn't know what to do he always acted so cold which he knew had only scared her and confused her. Back then he had always convinced himself that it was because she always saw through him to look lovingly at his best friend that it wasn't worth the fight. As the years passed he felt masochistically content with the idea that she loved someone else. Maybe it was because he didn't want to destroy a love that was so beautiful, to taint someone so pure...but he knew it better than anyone that he was just too scared to show her how much she meant to him.

But now they were in his room, doing the thing that was so nerve racking and exciting for the first time together. Sasuke couldn't believe that he was losing his virginity to the most beautiful girl to ever live, he was so glad he waited for this moment because nothing in the world could ever beat this feeling. He loved her so much he thought he was going to explode from trying to contain it.

"Ah!" Hinata cried out suddenly grabbing his shoulder with her free hand and piercing him with her nails.

Sasuke lightly jolted up looking down at her "What's the matter?" he asked completely serious.

"I-It hurts Sasuke-kun" squeezing his hand tightly to try and relieve some tension.

Ah right. The pain. For one mili-second he had forgotten about that. Of course there would be pain since it was her first time but Sasuke was hoping she wouldn't feel any with him. He didn't want it to hurt. He kissed her lips and her cheeks every time she flinched, hoping he could make the pain away.

"Ah! Ow, Ouch! S-Sasuke I...I can't!...I can't do this!" Hinata cried trying to push him off of her "It hurts too much" she cried.

"Hold on" Sasuke growled "Do you really thing I can stop like this? Even if you tell me to stop, it's impossible for me." he said grabbing on to her chin so she would look him straight in the eye. " I promise you that today is the only time that it will hurt, I won't ever let you feel pain after this. So just this once, be wounded by me." he said wiping away the tear that was running down her face.

Sasuke kissed her softly as they continued, doing his best to be gentle as Hinata whimpered small cries of discomfort. After a while they just held each other, feeling an awe and disbelief that neither had never experienced before. She never imagined that she could feel this close to someone in such a way and she never thought it would have been with Sasuke Uchiha.

At the same time **he** never imagined she would do this with him.

He thought at some point in his life he would give up on her and move on. He never imagined the universe giving him the one person he always thought was out of reach to him. It was strange how fate likes to play around with people and at the end of the day you think theres nothing you can do to go against that fate. As they both dozed off Sasuke couldn't help but think back to what started all this and wondered what exactly was it that lead to this perfectly, imperfect night...

* * *

 **AN: I know, I know I shouldn't even think of starting a new story when I haven't updated Our Casual Encounter but I just couldn't get this other idea out of my head. As you know I tend to start off a new story with a short first chapter but I thought it wouldn't be fair to go no more than 2 pages at the most until I update my other story. But to those who have been following my story and took a quick read of this- what do you think? Does this also sound like something you wanna read? Let me know and I promise I will have a new chapter for our casual encounter soon. Spoiler alert: both Kiba and Sasuke will be in the next chapter, in the same scene. There's a little taste since I kept waiting so long :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok I think I might have made some people confused about the type of story I was writing and that was my bad but I fixed the description so hopefully I won't have anyone bashing this story. (it was my first time experiencing something like that and I was shocked and appalled. JK but that's what I love about Sasuhin, it's such a peaceful ship or submarine?) I thought long and hard about taking Naruto's name out to the description but I decided not to since he will be heavily involved in the story. I might make some changes in the future but for now I'm keeping it like this.**

 **FYI: This story is going to have a lot of flashbacks so when you see it written as Italic, its a flashback chapter.**

 **Here's the second chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn Days

 _Konoha Academy Middle School, Year Three_

" _Hey Sasuke I challenge you! Have a match with me during P.E. I'll show you that today's the day I can finally beat you!"_

 _Sasuke looked up from his latest issue of shounen jump to see the academy's dead last student Naruto Uzumaki standing before him with a strong stance and a blazing aura around him._

" _..."_

 _"No thanks" Sasuke said impassively going back to his manga_

" _WHAT!? Whaddya mean no? You can't just say no! Hey challenge me, challenge me! You think your so great just cuz your grades were a little better than mine on the last test? Don't get so cocky!" Naruto raved wildly around Sasukes desk trying to get back his attention._

" _They're at it again.."Shikamaru Nara said with a yawn as he began to stretch in his seat._

" _It's like this everyday" Choji Akamichi said with laugh, opening a new bag of barbecue flavored chips._

" _That idiot never learns does he? How many times does he have to lose before he gives up? I'm pretty sure Sasuke's sick of it by now" Kiba Inuzuka said not looking up from his game console._

" _It can't be helped. That's the kind of guy Naruto is. No matter how many times he loses Naruto will keep challenging Sasuke until he wins. Although it is noisy, I find it admirable about him" Shino Auburame said pushing his steam punk glasses up the rim of his nose before going back to organizing his notes from the previous class._

" _Admirable? Whatever I just wish he wouldn't do it during break time and what the hell was he talking about? Didn't Naruto score last on that test while Sasuke got full marks? Kiba said still playing._

" _Heh, yeah but I'm pretty sure Naruto doesn't see it that way. The only thing he has a chance of beating Sasuke in is sports" Shikamaru said taking some of Choji's chips._

" _Well he is pretty athletic...although Sasuke pretty much good at everything so it's kinda hard to beat him" Choji said._

" _You guys are saying some pretty rude things ya know!" Naruto yelled having heard everything they just said. "And I didn't really score last Kiba! I just wasn't feeling well that day, next time I'll get the top score for sure!"_

" _In your dreams idiot" Kiba said laughing "Ah, damn I'm on my last life"._

" _What did you say!? Ah forget it! Anyway have a challenge with me Sasuke, we're playing basketball today so I know I can win" Naruto said passionately banging his hand loudly on his desk._

 _Sasuke looked up once again his annoyance replaced with a slight smirk._

 _"Fine. If I win we'll play the punishment game like usual where the loser has to do whatever the other one says" he said._

" _Hah! Your on and when I win you'll have to do whatever I say" Naruto said grinning like a fox._

" _Looks like Naruto will be Sasuke's slave again" Choji said with a sigh._

" _Still it's always entertaining to watch" Shikamaru said._

" _I wonder how many loses this will make?" Kiba asked as he lost in the game and looking up._

" _You don't know for sure if he'll lose though"._

" _Get real Shino"._

" _Yeah"._

" _..."_

* * *

 _Piiiip!_

" _That's the buzzer. Match End."_

" _What's the score?"_

" _72 to 65. It's Sasuke's win again"._

" _Kya! Sasuke-kun's so wonderful!"_

" _Right, he's so cool and dreamy"._

" _Naruto" Sasuke said looking over him._

" _Nrr, What?" Naruto asked out of breath, his hands over his knees as he tried slow his breathing down._

" _It's my win again. With this you've lost 300 times now" he said smugly fanning himself off with his P.E. shirt._

" _It is not! It's only 279 times!" Naruto yelled feeling energized again._

" _You've even been keeping track of the exact number, how lame" Sasuke said heading back to the class room to change._

" _Shut up! Next time I'll definitely win ya hear me!"_

" _Shut up, why don't you do your classmates a favor and put all the balls away for us" Sasuke said without turning around._

" _What!?" Naruto yelled dumbfounded._

" _Hahaha, yeah it's your loss Naruto"._

" _Aren't you suppose to listen to whatever he says?"._

" _Haha, yeah its part of your punishment"._

" _Yeah! Punishment! Punishment! Punishment!"_

" _Thanks for the help Naruto"._

" _Try not to be late for class"._

 _Soon the gym was completely empty with only Naruto left to clean up all the mess._

" _Dammit, just you wait Sasuke. I'll have my revenge soon" Naruto said angrily as he dashed across the gym collecting all the balls and putting away the orange cones._

 _ **After school**_

" _Hey"_

" _...What?" Naruto said frustratedly coming to a halt and turning around._

" _My throats a little dry. Go buy me something to drink" Sauke said walking a little behind him at a lazily slow pace._

" _Shut up! All day it's been do this and do that with you! And schools over already so why are you following me? Go that way, that way!"_

" _I can still get home this way. Besides what are you complaining about? Your the one who challenged me remember? You have to do whatever I say until the end of the day" Sasuke said nonchalantly._

" _School already ended" Naruto said bitterly but taking out his wallet nonetheless._

" _End of the day is a matter of perspective" Sasuke said sitting down on a bench while Naruto went to the nearest vending machine._

" _Here" Naruto said handing him a black coffee and sitting down next to him._

" _Hn" he said opening it and taking a sip "Ahh drinks really taste better after a victory but you wouldn't know about that would you?"_

" _Shut up. I'm not gonna lose next time" Naruto said irritantely opening up his pocari._

" _Seriously why do you keep bothering me everyday? Aren't you tired of it?" Sasuke asked leaning back._

" _Ha! What do you take me for? If I was tired of it I would have given up a long time ago. Don't look down on me just cuz you beat me today" Naruto said cheekily._

" _I'm not looking down on you, I just don't understand why you want to keep fighting when you can't win"._

" _Who says I can't win!? You wanna go again! There's a court in the park by my house, let's go get a ball!" Naruto said firing up again._

" _That's not...hah that's what I was trying to say but why don't you just give up or at least take a break from challenging me for a while" Sasuke said feeling tired._

" _Jeez what's with you all of a sudden? What? Can't handle it?" Naruto asked cockily._

" _300 loses"._

" _It's 279!"_

" _Still not even having one loss for me is kinda dull don't ya think" Sasuke said gaining the upper hand again._

" _Che, whenever you say things like 'you can't win' or 'just give up' all I can think of is 'you can't quit' and 'just one more time' because no matter how I look at it I can't let a day go by where I don't challenge you otherwise you might get soft on me" Naruto said chugging the rest of his pocari greedily._

 _Sasuke looks at him but says nothing "Still...there are things you can and cannot do" he said quietly._

" _True but I don't see think that matters in this situation. Just because I lost to you today doesn't mean I'll lose again tomorrow and I won't know if I don't try. Like the lottery says you can't win if you don't play" Naruto said simply with a smile._

" _Your philosophy on life is based on a lottery slogan?" Sasuke asked feelng exhausted all over again._

" _No, not exactly but I just think no matter how big an obstacle is, I have to face it positively head on or else I'll just regret it afterwards" Naruto said getting up and standing proudly._

" _Hn, whatever" Sasuke said getting up too._

" _Ah but hey, hey haven't you ever felt anything like that?" Naruto asked as they started walking again._

" _Felt what?"_

" _You know something you really want to work hard for with everything you got. Something you don't want to lose to anyone no matter what?"_

" _No? I've never had the need to be envious of anyone" Sasuke said._

 _"We'll there is Itachi but like hell I'm going to admit that to this idiot" he thought privately._

" _There you go again with that sense of superiority you have. I mean I know that you can play sports and draw real good. You can even play music ok for an amateur but is there anything you like to do besides studying?"_

" _I don't really like to study, it's just not hard for me to study"._

" _Arg! You bastard quit acting all cool. What I mean is haven't you ever felt something that you really love or that anything you wanna do with a passion?" Naruto asked curiously._

 _Sasuke gave him a blank stare trying to come up with a response "..."_

" _I don't think so...I've never really thought about it before"._

" _Aww what a let down. Well since your brain is smart I'm sure you'll have your path set soon but I do know that I won't give up until I finally beat you" Naruto said confidently._

" _Hn well I guess it's useless to tell you to give up huh?" Sasuke said as they turned the corner to a local shopping district._

" _Hey let's have another challenge tomorrow, we're doing the 100 meter dash for P.E. Oh and midterms are coming up I bet I can beat you this time!" Naruto raved._

" _Hn, it'll be 280 loses tomorrow"._

" _It won't!"_

" _Hey don't you have lessons today?"_

" _Pervy sage said I could have the day off so I'm taking a break, wanna go to Ichiraku's?"_

" _Yeah. Since you lost your buying"._

" _Grr, just watch tomorrow I won't lose"._

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah"._

 _Something I love? Something I don't want to lose to anyone no matter what? I don't worry about things like that. I am very satisfied with who I am. I grew up in a somewhat loving home, nothing too luxurious but not at all shabby. Although I use to have a one-sided sibling rivalry it's more or less subsided now. I've been able to fulfill the expectations of my parents and of those around me._

 _Passion? Don't make me laugh. Even if you make lame jokes it won't change how my daily life is. There is nothing I can't do easily or want so badly that I would make a fool of myself over. It's easy for me to amuse Naruto with his daily challenges because it's somewhat fun for me but seriously?_

 _No. I wouldn't really mind losing to him since I don't think it'll happen anyway._

 _ **The next day...**_

" _Class we have a new student transferring with us today and will be with us for the rest of the year. Please introduce yourself" Iruka Sensei said to the timid dark hair girl next to him._

" _Y-Yes. H-Hello. My name is Hinata Hyuga my family just moved to Konoha from Kusugakure. I hope we get along for the rest of the school year. B-Best regards" she finished blushing lightly and bowing her head lightly._

 _I'm not sure if I could say that this was the first but maybe if I think back to it I think I could say that this was the start of events that began to shape and change my world._

* * *

 **AN: Ok So I hope I peeked your curiosity and things are going to be going back and forth so I hope it doesn't annoy you guys but if you like it then I'm glad. Did not mean for this chapter to be this long but that's how it turned out, don't have anything else to say except review please and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cloud Nine**

" _Ah!" Hinata shrieked while digging her nails into his forearms and shoulders to ease the pain she felt._

 _Sasuke stopped his movements to look down at her. Her cheeks were red and her eyes looked so bright that he felt himself getting even_ _ **more**_ _turned on than he already was. He thought he would lose control at any moment. His mouth opened slightly but no words came out as he tried to force some of the blood back to his brain._

" _Sore?" he finally managed to get out._

" _N-No... I-I'm just feeling a little tired and t-that my legs are about to give out" she said as her lower body trembled slightly._

 _Sasuke raised his eyebrows before trying to hide his surprise and embarrassment. His first thought was if she was using that as an excuse for them to stop and it pissed him off. Then he felt like such an idiot when he finally noticed that her legs were shaking even though they were wrapped around him._

" _Shit" he thought to himself as he lowered his head into the crook of her silky hair and neck. He didn't wanna stop, not yet…He knows that he should give her body a rest but…but…her skin felt so soft and incredible under his body. When he entered her and broke past her barrier she was so tight, so warm and so inviting that he felt his dick tremble inside of her impatiently at the halt of his movements._

 _When it was clear they were gonna have sex tonight he didn't know what to expect, hell he didn't even know what to think! It all happened so fast that he just went for it not knowing if he would get another chance. Now that he's come this far he wanted to…to finish…_

 _Feeling the inside of her warmth and the firm softness of her curves made him want to keep going for as long as he could until he would cum. He also lamely thought that he would get her to cum too… if that was possible. Even if it was her first time, she could still... no_ _ **he**_ _could_ _make her have an orgasm…right?_

 _Moving with a sense of purpose Sasuke carefully grabbed her around her waist and gently lifted her off the bed so that their bodies were rearranged so that she was straddling him as he sat up._

" _Better?" he asked breathlessly as his hands trembled with need and excitement._

 _Hinata felt her body heat up to a whole new temperature as she took in their new position. It was easier for her to do this when she was lying down but now she was on top of him it made it so much more embarrassing!_

 _In truth her body felt really tired. The pain when they first started had more or less gone away with an occasional twinge but nothing major, but her hips and her legs felt like they couldn't hold on much longer if they kept going…she was hoping they would just cuddle and sleep the rest of the night. But now that she could clearly see his face from the small light coming through the window, she didn't think there was any way she could ask him to stop without disappointing him…and the way he was looking at her with a light pink blush dusting his taut face and his eyes so dark and intense with lust that...she had to look away, it was so...so...kyha!_

" _Y-Yeah" she said as his strong arms wrapped around her pressing their bodies closer "B-But I…I don't know how t-to do this" she stuttered, gesturing to their bodies._

" _It's ok. Let's just take it easy" Sasuke said as he began to guide her hips back and forth on top of him._

" _Ah, ah!" Hinata cried as she quickly became overwhelmed from the new assault on her sensitive flesh. Everything suddenly became so tingly that Hinata felt her head fall forward from the way his cock stroked her insides in a slow, delicate rhythm._

" _Yes" Sasuke thought as she began to ride him with less hesitation "Yes! That's it. Don't stop."_

 _Their breathing became more ragged and Sasuke was soon drowning in pleasure. He grabbed her firm but impossibly soft ass and moved her against him, harder and faster as his want and need for this hungry yearning to be satisfied spread through him._

" _Yes! That's it Hinata. Just like that. Don't stop." He thought helplessly as the need began to lessen and quickening his pace as he felt so close to…!_

" _Oh. Oh. S-Sasuke, w-wait" Hinata moaned as she tried to keep up with him. Quick as a flash she found herself back on the bed with her legs wrapped around his waist. "Damn" he panted against her as her sweet wet center got hotter and hotter._

" _Yes. Look only at me, become enchanted by me, do this only with me" Sasuke thought as he tenderly nibbled on her neck and fondled her breast, diving into her a little too roughly over and over again as he moaned in his release._

" _I'll never let Naruto have you…" he vaguely thought as he rolled over next to her, feeling shaken and spent, panting softly next to her before almost instantly falling asleep._

* * *

Sasuke's eye's struggled to stay closed against the warm sunlight that was pouring through the window. He cracked one eye open since his consciousness wouldn't let him go back to sleep, rubbing his eyes gently before turning his head to see the small figure next to him. He felt his breath caught in his throat as he saw Hinata curled under the blankets in a slight fetal position sleeping peacefully. He sat up slowly feeling disoriented as he looked around his room. He saw their clothes scattered on the floor around them and all their notes and textbooks were still on the table where they first began studying…he was so sure…he almost didn't believe…

"So it wasn't a dream" he groggily said quietly running a hand through his hair. Hinata's back is to him, sculpted and oh so lovingly pale. The clock on his nightstand shows that it's almost six o'clock. _"Should I wake her up?"_ he thought as he leaned back against the cold front of the wall against his bed. He really didn't want to…he wanted to crawl back under the cover and spoon her for as long as he could before she would wake up and probably want to leave. But then he remembered that it was only Thursday and she might have class in the morning and would need to go home, take a bath and prepare for the lesson. He lifted a strand of her tousled yet silky hair between his fingers lightly and sighed. He never really thought about what he would do on the morning after living such a sweet dream but looking at her small frame half covered by sheets, he wished it didn't have to end so soon.

Reluctantly Sasuke grabs her by the shoulder and shook her until she started to stir. She makes a soft groan before rolling over and looking at him. She blinked at him slowly a few times in a cross between disbelief and realization as they quietly stared at each other…

Feeling a little unnerved by the silence Sasuke was about to say something when her face slowly started to go from a light pink to a hot flaming red. He watched with amusement as her face changed and could practically guess the images of last night flashing through her head with each shade of red.

"Hey" he said stoically trying to mask his nervousness.

Hinata sits up hugging the sheets tightly around her chest "G-Good Morning" her soft voice a little hoarse and shaking.

Sasuke knew the moment was awkward but did she have to be so formal? He assumed that it was just years of etiquette shoved down her throat by her family that made her react so tensely to uncomfortable situations. Plus, he didn't exactly make this any less weird so he shouldn't really expect her to be so normal about it.

"Do you have class first period?" he asked.

"Mmm" she said nodding her head.

"…."

.

.

.

"I..I guess I should get going then" Hinata said tightening the sheets around her even more but still not moving.

"Hn…"

"Um…C-Could you look away so I can get my clothes" she said blushing crimson again.

Although watching her change would have been something he'd enjoy Sasuke turned his head, giving her a little privacy. After gathering her clothes Hinata headed straight for the bathroom and closed the door. For a minute he is mentally picturing her movements from the small noises he can make out until he hears the faucet from the sink run. He gets up quickly, putting on some black jeans and his T-shirt from the night before, while simultaneously checking the messages on his phone as if to try and make this feel like an ordinary morning.

One missed call and three texts from Naruto.

…..

" _It's fine."_ He thought firmly to himself _"This will be fine"._

He was about to put on his jacket when the bathroom door slides open and Hinata comes out fully clothed in her *long sleeve pale pink shirt and matching skirt, running a hand through her hair as she tried to smooth it out.

"Do...do you have class first period too?" she asked surprised to see him dressed and ready to head out, tugging the ends of her shirt nervously

"No, but its dark, so let me walk you to the station" Sasuke said his tone gentler now that he had been able to pull himself together.

Hinata felt her eyes widen. It's not like she thought Sasuke was a jerk or anything but she never thought he could be so gallant…but then again maybe he just felt obligated since they….since she spent the night.

"T-Thank you".

"Hn" he said while picking up her long hooded cardigan that she left on the floor, holding it out for her. She walks unsteadily towards him taking it, whispering her thanks before gathering the rest of her things. After putting on their jackets and shoes they walk out silently. He lived in a one room apartment in a small complex that was a little on the shabby side but cheap to rent since it was so close to the station. It was only three stops to Konoha University so he was able to save a lot of time. But if he remembered it right, Hinata lived more in the upper west side from the University since she comes from such a wealthy family so it would probably take her more time to get home and then back to school.

They walked on in silence, neither not knowing what to say. He was thankful there weren't too many people out yet to witness their awkward disheveled appearances that Naruto once told him would be considered a walk of shame. When he realized too late that they were only one block away from the station he hesitantly grabbed her hand and held it. He was relieved that she didn't shake it off but was too embarrassed to look at her face to see her reaction.

He finally turned to her when the station was in their line of sight "Are you ok? Does your body hurt?" he asked his voice low.

Hinata felt her face burn by the question but touched by his concern "I-I feel fine".

"Maybe you should just rest at home today?" Sasuke said.

Hinata bit her lip as she contemplated what she wanted to do. She was seriously tempted to just skip her morning classes and taking a long hot bath at home. But she couldn't help but think what her Father or Neji would say if they found out she missed a class when she wasn't even sick…

"No, I think I should go to class, my professor hinted that a heavy portion of today's lecture might come up on the midterm".

"There isn't anyone who could take notes for you?" he asked almost wishing he had signed up for that class so he could help her out.

Hinata shook her head lightly "No, it's the only class that I'm taking alone and I don't want to bother any of my classmates about it. But don't worry I'll be Ok." she said smiling softly as they finally reached the station entrance.

They stood for a minute facing each other but looking anywhere else. Finally, Sasuke breaks the silence by reaching out and holding her face in his hand. "I'll call you tonight" he said trying to sound natural instead of coming off as weird and uncomfortable.

"O-Okay" Hinata nods, not sure what else to say. She feels her face glowing red again as Sasuke kisses her on her forehead between her messy bangs.

"Text me when you get home" he says with more confidence than before. Once again all she can do is nod before going into the station and heading for the platform. Sasuke waits until he hears her train arrive and leave the platform before he turning around and walking back home.

He felt good and bad at the same time.

It was exhilarating and terrifying that after 19 years he lost his virginity with the girl he loved since middle school.

He felt his phone vibrate and saw that he was getting another call from Naruto. He dismisses it not yet ready to come down from this feeling just yet.

* * *

 **AN: Hi guys! It took me a while to write this chapter because I have trouble deciding what exactly did I want to happen next. I had to cut a lot of things out because I felt they would be better read in the next chapter so look forward to that. As I said this will be a flash back kind of story so it'll go between their present day college life to their middle and high school days. So here is the morning after their night together and also more details of their night together. I wanted to make it as relatable to real life as I could because I just thought if I'm going to make it their first time together, it's going to be a little awkward and scary for both of them sine their inexperienced. Tell me what you guys think about it, also I'm trying to make Sauke's character more of a Tsundere than whipped so tell me if I captured that.**

 ***I just thought it would be cute to put her in the outfit she wore in The last movie (Which I didn't see by the way since I just couldn't after the ending but I did see pictures and went on Tumblr and stuff). You can picture them as their version from The Last or I can describe them as they were in Shippuden let me know what you guys prefer and I'll stick to it for the rest of the story.**

 **Please review and look forward to updates from my other stories :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew I had begun."- Pride and Prejudice.

An Early Spring

" _Class we have a new student transferring with us today and will be with us for the rest of the year. Please introduce yourself". Iruka Sensei said to the timid dark girl next to him._

" _Y-Yes. Hello. My Name is Hinata Huyga. My family just moved to Konoha from Kusugakure. I hope we can get along for the rest of the year. B-Best regards." She finished, blushing lightly and bowing her head._

" _All right, lets make sure to welcome our new classmate. You can take your seat in the second row next to Yamanaka." Iruka Sensei said smiling._

 _Sasuke watched, although not particularly interested, as the new girl walked quietly to her seat next to Ino. As she sat down she made a small stumble into her desk making a loud scrapping noise that caused a few people to snicker. He looked away just as he saw her face turn red with embarrassment._

" _She looks gloomy and really awkward." Sasuke thought as he fidgeted with his eraser absent-mindedly._

 _That was his first impression of her._

 _At an early age Sasuke learned about the pecking order in society. Not one to deny his good looks, he knew that appearances played a big role in that order. It easily put him at the top of the social latter, even if he didn't ask for it. Everyone tended to approach him respectfully or spitefully. And how should he put it… there are always two types of patterns whenever he meets a girl._

 _# 1-Extremely annoying, clingy and made a fuss over him wherever he went._

 _# 2-Acting suspicious, not good with dealing with guys (especially good looking ones)._

 _Sasuke only watched her for a few seconds but he had a hunch that this new girl was going to end up being in the second group._

" _It'll be better to avoid her…but I doubt she'll try and approach me." Sasuke thought before turning his attention back to the lesson._

 _As the bell rang for Lunch time Sasuke got up and headed to the cafeteria quickly before anyone tried to called him out._

" _HEY SASUKE!"_

" _Damn" he thought sullenly as he slowed down so that Naruto could catch up to him. If it was anyone else, he probably would have gone on ignoring them but he knew that technique didn't work on him. Naruto would keep calling him and talking to him clueless that he was being ignored…so it was easier to just go along with him._

" _How the hell do you always slip out so fast!?" Naruto asked breathlessly when he caught up with him._

" _What does it matter?" Sasuke replied coolly. "I don't have time for any of your stupid challenges right now, if I wait too long their gonna run out of curry bread." He said continuing to walk at a fast pace._

" _Hey wait! That's not why I called you out." Naruto said falling into step with him._

" _Then what do you want?"_

" _Geez, why are you getting so mad about nothing? I remembered something I was suppose to give you earlier." He said rummaging in his pockets._

" _Here." Naruto said pulling out a pink envelope with a heart stamp._

 _Sauske stopped walking to give Naruto an incoherent look "What's this?" he asked._

" _What does it look like? XXX from class 3-A asked me to give this to you in the morning but it slipped my mind…hehe my bad."_

" _I know what it is but why are_ _ **you**_ _giving it to me." Sasuke asked trying no to roll his eyes._

" _Uh…because she asked me to give it to you…?" Naruto said scratching his head._

 _Sasuke sighed and continued to walk to the cafeterira "Well duh, but why is this girl using you as a go-between. Wouldn't it be better if she handed it to me herself?"_

" _Maybe it's because she knows that you always turn girls away before they even have a chance to say what they want."_

" _The fact that she didn't even have the guts to give it to me herself means that I wouldn't like her anyway."_

" _Your always so damn negative Sasuke? If girls gave me love letters or tried to confess to me everyday I would be happy about it or at least accept them." Naruto said starting to feel pissed._

" _Yeah well you're not me. And if you really want a love letter so bad you've got one right there in your hand." Sasuke said nonchalantly._

" _You wanna die you bastard? Just take the letter!" Naruto said with a surge of envy._

 _Sasuke tried to resist the smirk from surfacing on his face as he watched Naruto petty reaction "You're the one who accepted that letter so now it's your problem. Either have her give it to me herself or throw it away."_

" _You know I can't just throw it away" Naruto whined wondering why he thought this would go easy._

" _You could have refused...just give it back." Sasuke said._

" _Damn it Sasuke don't you ever consider the feelings these girls have? Aren't you worried about Karma?" Naruto asked._

" _Karma?" Sasuke said with a laugh, surprised that he even knew the word._

" _Yes Karma. You can't just keep doing as you please without at least thinking about other people's feelings"._

" _I haven't done anything wrong and I'm not going to listen to some girls confession just so she can indulge in some stupid love fantasy. You could have easily refused, its not my fault you say yes to any girl that approaches you."_

" _I don't just say yes but I didn't see the harm in accepting a simple request" he muttered._

" _Then in what way does this simple request benefit you?" Sasuke said scoffing._

" _Whatever! Just take it, I'll look like the bad guy if you don't. Or can I at least give her your number so she can try and talk to you herself?" Naruto asked pleadingly._

" _Give her my number and I'll kill you. I've already had to change it twice because Ino and Sakura blabbed to all the girls in our class that they had it. I'm not doing it again" he said as they finally reached the cafeteria._

" _Oh yeah…that did end pretty bad but you didn't have to change your number. You never answer numbers you don't recognize anyway" Naruto said._

 _Sasuke said nothing as he ordered he paid for his curry bread and made their way back to to the classroom. Taking the hint to drop the whole love letter issue Naruto went on rambling about some other thing as Sasuke listened uninterested._

 _Once they entered the classroom the first thing Sasuke noticed was that Sakura and Ino had decided to sit and eat lunch with the new girl._

" _Those two move fast don't they?" Shikamaru said with a yawn as they sat down their tabled group with Shino, Kiba and Choji._

" _Man isn't Sakura great? Being able to make friends so easily, it's probably because she's so nice." Naruto said practically singing her praise._

" _Yeah, she's really sweet the way she manages to insult your face, personality and your pea-brain sized intelligence every day."Sauke said half-sarcastically, half-jokingly._

" _That's just her being coy if you asked me that just makes her even cuter" Naruto said happily._

" _No one asked you and don't you know that Sakura does all that so you'll take a hike" Kiba said with a smirk._

" _You just don't understand Sakura's charm!" Naruto shouted back._

" _I'm pretty sure she just heard you say that." Shikamaru said lazily eating a rolled omelet._

" _Eh?" Naruto said looking over to where Sakura and Ino were sitting and indeed they had over heard Naruto's loud proclamation. Sakura was currently holding a pair of broken chopsticks with an angry and annoyed look on her face as Ino tried hard not to laugh._

" _Ah ha ha ha…"Naruto laughed shakily "Well..it's not a big deal…Sakura understands my feelings..so..ah…it'll probably be ok"._

" _Tch, you really are an idiot Naruto letting your emotions take over your brain" Sasuke thought with a mental sigh as he began to eat his bread. While he chewed he took a quick glance at the new girl. Coincidently their eyes connected for a few seconds before she blushed and hurriedly looked away. Sasuke looked away feeling slightly worried he may have caused a misunderstanding._

" _Maybe she'll belong to the first group after all" he thought sourly._

* * *

 **AN: Before you guys zip off to the next chapter review please! How was this chapter? Too vague? Too short? How are you guys liking the flash back chapters? Expect more to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

Two People in a Dream

She felt sore.

Sitting on the train as it rattled back and forth in her seat, Hinata felt minor twinges of pain from last night. Having never used those muscles before she figured the being a little sore was only to be expected.

Hinata looked around the train cart. It was almost completely empty except for her, a middle-aged construction worker and some elderly women with a small shopping cart. It was still too early for the crowded rush of morning commuters going to work and school and for that she felt relieved. She didn't think she could handle being meshed in between a group of people shoving and pushing their way in and out of the train.

Not today.

She tries to discretely peek at her reflection in the passenger window, wondering how she looked. Her skin was blotchy and red. Her eyes were slightly smeared with the light mascara and brown eyeliner. Her lips looked dehydrated and her hair had too many fly-a-ways to pass off as neat. She bit her bottom lip as she played with the straps of her bag. Her skin smelled salty and she knew it was because there were parts all over her body that had been tinged in sweat.

Hinata reddened very quickly at the thought.

Six stops later, she makes her way off the train and to her apartment building. She's greeted by her doorman who is surprised to see her coming back so late. With a little laugh she nervously tells him that she spent the night at a friend's house studying. He lets her in the building cheerfully telling her not to study too hard.

Once inside she unsteadily walks straight to the bathroom, feeling even more tired now that she's home. Warming up the bath and filling it up, she washes her hair and skin before gratefully emerging herself in the warm welcoming water, exhaling deeply letting her mind and body relax.

Hinata closed her eyes and let her mind and body relax.

Maybe it was the because of the physical fatigue but after a few minutes of thoughtlessness images from last night began to flash through the hazy fog of her mind and she was too tired to try and fight them off.

The feel of his hair (she was surprised at how soft it had been), the way he looked at her while lying in his bed naked covered only by his sheets. She had tried to keep her eyes closed the whole time but she could still feel the warmth from his skin and slightly rough, callous fingers on her. The soft sound of their lips kissing again and again over the slight creaking noise of the bed as he moved on top of her.

Those are the things she remembers the most…

Hinata slowly opened her eyes as her whole body began to feel uncomfortably hot. She brought her knees to her chest thinking about it all…she was sure that she wouldn't be able to forget those moments even if she tried.

She remembers how throughout high school all the girls had been very ambivalent about sex. Some were very eager about it, wanting to lose their virginity with an ikeman type boyfriend. Others wanted to wait until they were in love and married before doing the deed and then there were those who had already been there, done that regarding sex as no big deal. Hinata herself had been very curious about it, wondering what it would feel like and at the same time scared of the pain so many girls had warned her about. It was a little silly of her but she kinda pictured her first time like a scenario from a shoujo manga or some romantic movie.

The man she would be in love with would take her in his arms and they wouldn't be able to think of anything else…nothing would matter in that moment together as they said things like "ahh" and "I love you" endlessly. The earth would move with them as they became so engulfed in happiness. Thinking back on it, she gave a somewhat sad chuckle at how cliché she had been.

The minute it ended she was brought back to reality…sitting in this bath she knew that **this** was **reality**.

The word alone was like a bucket of ice to her head, the whole situation snapped into focus and a sobering fear began to wash over her.

" _Did anyone see us together at the station? On the street? At Sasuke-kun's apartment?"_.

Hinata knew there was slim chance of anyone seeing them that early but it wasn't like it was impossible. Sasuke lived close to the University so there could be students going home from bars, or from pulling an all-nighter at the 24-hour library as she had done a few times...

What if someone recognized them? What would happen to her? What about Sakura? What about Naruto?

Naruto….

The fear of being caught momentarily went away as she felt a wave of pain and sadness. She feels her throat tighten and does her best not to cry while fighting off the sinking feeling in her chest.

Why should she be concerned about Naruto in all this? It had been three months since they last spoke and it hurt her pride more than anything that she could still feel sad over him.

" _There's no point in thinking about it"_ Hinata thought to herself as she climbed out of the tub. Looking at her phone on top of the sink, she checks the screen for the time and is relieved to see that she has an extra 15 minutes before she has to make the train to her first class.

Wrapping a towel around herself she realizes that she was suppose to text Sasuke when she got home. She scrolls through her contact list until she finds his name, suddenly feeling nervous of what to write.

She never texted him before. They had only recently exchanged numbers when they entered University and he was always the one to reach out to her about classes, assignments and such.

Nothing like this before…

Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer she sent him a quick message that was short and courteous. She looked at herself in the mirror as the steamed cleared away. Her skin looked clean again with red cheeks from the bath. Her hair was wet and shiny. Not a single mark or red blotch on her like she feared there might be. On the surface there was absolutely nothing different about her.

Except…

She wasn't a virgin anymore.

Hinata always thought that when she did… _do it_ she would be glowing with womanly glory. She wondered if she would look different to other people, would she seem more mature?

No…she wasn't a virgin but that didn't mean her appearance instantly changed. More like she was the same but **different** at the same time. It made her wonder if her first time went better than most peoples.

" _Is this ok?"_ she thought still staring at her reflection.

* * *

The sky looked gray and empty.

Sasuke walked slowly back to his apartment from the train station as the morning light began to fill the sky. Except it looked too gray and the sun was hidden behind all the clouds.

" _Maybe it'll rain later"_ he thought as he made an effort not step on the cracks of the sidewalk. He knew it was childish but he felt that everything would be ok when he got home as long as he didn't step on the cracks…plus there was no one around to see him anyway. Sasuke thought about this as he took comfort in how deserted the streets were so early in the morning. He felt his pocket vibrate and checked his phone.

It was from Hinata.

 _ **Thank you for this morning. I just got home.**_

Sasuke stared at the text for a few minutes coming to a halt. On the one hand it was short and to the point (he liked that part) but on the other hand it felt impersonal. As if he had just dropped off a letter at her house or had given her a ride somewhere. Was that really the response she should have after they just had sex the night before?

He scowled as he put his phone away and kept walking. He was genuinely happy to hear that she got home safe but hated the lame text. They had known each other for years so why the hell was she acting like he was some guy she met a week ago?

He walked on slowly, still careful not to step on any cracks when his inner voice told him to cut her some slack. Their situation wasn't ideal…if you can call what they did a "situation" and he knew that being more formal than called for was the way she was in awkward and tense situations.

He stopped walking for a second so he could reply: _**That's good. Take it easy for the rest of the day and I'll call you later.**_

" _There. That wasn't too pressing and unfeeling"_ Sasuke thought as he continued to walk again. He was almost home and was making it a point to take his time.

He was waiting for the guilt to come.

Ever since he dismissed Naruto's call from earlier he wondered why he hadn't felt it yet. The high he had from being with Hinata began to fade with every passing minute but crazily enough, Sasuke doesn't feel guilty about betraying his best friend.

Well betray is a strong word…he didn't **technically** do anything wrong.

He was single. Hinata was single.

And Naruto was more or less out of the picture…so why was he worried about feeling guilty or not?

Sasuke tried to console himself with that argument as he turned on the final corner leading back to his apartment when a yellow flash catches his eye.

"Yo!" Naruto said smiling and waving, sitting on the stairs of his apartment complex.

Sasuke felt his stomach drop. Even though he wasn't feeling guilty about what he did (although he did feel bad about not feeling guilty) he wasn't prepared to face Naruto yet.

"What the hell dude? I called you earler." Naruto said standing up and moving down to the bottom steps.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked doing his best to stay composed. He had always been very good at keeping a poker face under high pressure but this situation was a little too much even for him.

"Well if you had picked up your phone you would know that I was calling so we could play ball." Naruto said taking out the basketball from his orange gym bag. "You have time before class right?" His smile is suddenly replaced with a look of confusion "Why are you out this early anyway?"

Sasuke said nothing as he reaches into his pocket for his phone without looking at Naruto.

It's 6:28.

For a fraction of a second Sasuke feared Naruto saw him and Hinata together and guessed their misdeeds. Wait, why did he call it a misdeed? He hasn't done anything wrong.…

"I needed to stop by 7-11" Sasuke said moving around Naruto as he made his way up the stairs.

"What for?" Naruto asked trailing behind him.

"Just…some onigiri for lunch later. I wanted to get the salmon roe ones before they sold out." he lied smoothly

"This early?"

"I didn't want to risk waiting too long"

"Well where are they?" Naruto asked noticing he didn't have any on him.

"Forgot my wallet". Sasuke responded smoothly. He wasn't the type of person to lie. He found it unnecessary and made for weird situations so he avoided it whenever possible. So he was surprised at how easy the words came, with just enough extraneous details to not rouse suspicion.

"Really? It's not like you to forget something."

"There's a first time for everything." He said coming to the outside of his room and pulling out his keys. Just as he was about to open the door he stops himself and turns to to face Naruto who is still behind him.

"What the matter? Hurry up and get your wallet so we can go to the store." He said staring at him like an impatient child waiting in line for a roller coaster.

"Wait out here" Sasuke said not meanly but firmly.

"Why? It's not like I haven't been in your room before." Naruto said feeling a little annoyed by Sasukes bossiness but then breaks out into a sly grin "What? You got some porn you don't want me to see?"

"Shut up, you idiot. I'll be back in a second." He said turning the key in his lock and narrowly opening the door.

"Okay. Whatever, skeezy perv." Naruto said grinning and leaning against the wall as Sasuke closed the door.

Once inside Sasuke begins to feel dizzy. He should have known it wouldn't have been easy to try and avoid Naruto but he didn't expect to see him so soon…He was glad he had enough brain cells working this early to not let Naruto in his room. He looks around as he grabs his basketball shorts and black T-shirt. It wasn't a complete mess but disoriented enough to look strange since he usually keeps his room clean and organized. He quickly starts to straighten up by putting his books and notes in order on his small bookshelf. Then he throws away the emergency candles Itachi had given him, making a mental note to buy some more when he finds the condom they had used under the bed. He quickly discards it in the bin in the bathroom, chugs down a glass of water before putting on a navy blue hoodie and heading out.

"Took you long enough" Naruto said sarcastically knowing Sasuke had only been in there for no more than eight minutes.

"Let's just go already" Sasuke said pretending to be annoyed.

"Yeah, Yeah…you got your wallet right?" Naruto said as they walked down the stairs.

"Hn." Sasuke said nodding and taking it out to show him.

"All right, let's go pick up your lunch so we can be the first ones on the court!" he said excitedly "Oh hey buy me a tonkatsu ramen onigiri, I haven't had breakfast yet".

"Sure, whatever" Sauske said quickly agreeing.

"Really!? What's up with you today? First you forget your wallet, then your hiding some weird porn from me and now your treating me to breakfast. Are you really Sasuke?"

"Did you want me to refuse you?" he asked getting annoyed for real. "And I wasn't hiding porn."

"No, but I didn't think you'd actually say yes." Naruto said ignoring that last part "I've never known you to have much of a generous side."

"Of course I do. I'm human too." Sasuke said as they walked on.

* * *

 **AN: Wow! This chapter was longer than I had intended. And let me start off by saying that the reason I took so long to update this story was because I was having a long debate of wether to keep Neji and Itachi dead in this story. I want to make the events in this story very similar to the ones from Naruto and Shippuden so I thought should I keep the two big brothers alive or dead? In the end I went with alive so be prepared to hear from them in future chapters. I always intended to keep the chapters short for this story so that I would be able to release the faster but sometimes life really gets in the way. So tell me what you guys think. I really tried to make this chapter give a glimpse into the three's relationships with each other and hopefully entice your curiosity! The next two chapters will be flashbacks before returning to the present so get ready for that. Don't forget to review and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Will work on Casual Encounter chapter before updating this story again. Thanks and until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Seat Change_

 _Konoha Academy Year 3_

 _Tick.._

 _Tick.._

 _Tick.._

 _Sasuke watched the minutes go by dully. His concentration had faded from the lesson a long time ago, tunning out Iruka's voice he stared absentmindedly at the clock on the wall. It didn't matter to him, all he had to do was review the lesson when he got home and he would still come in the top 3 when they took the exams._

 _That's what he felt his life had become lately...predictable._

 _He didn't have to study hard to get good grades, he didn't have to try and win people over to make friends, he didn't even have to try hard with his parents. If he wanted something, anything (new laptop, phone, shoes) he got it. He figured now that Itachi had gone to University they remembered they had a second son and were trying to make up for their years of neglect._

 _Whatever. He didn't care that their sporadic interest in him and gifts was out of guilt._

 _It just made life that much easier for him...but boring._

 _The only real disturbance in his life would be the ever pressing annoyance of Naruto's daily challenges. He still wouldn't say that he enjoyed them or looked forward to them but still... it brought a daily change that he wasn't opposed of. He also wouldn't admit that a part of him felt that little by little Naruto was catching up to him athletically._

 _Moving away from these thoughts Sasuke began to wonder how many days were left until the next break when Itachi could come home._

" _Maybe Ni-san will have time to go to the archery range" he thought as he turned his mechanical pencil over and over his fingers._

 _His attention was brought back to class when he noticed Iruka had a stack of flashcards in his hand._

" _Damn it..." Sasuke thought as a feeling of dread began closing in on him._

" _So we're only gonna do this once and it'll be the new seating arrangement for the rest of the year, or not if I change my mind" Iruka said with a grin as half the class moaned and the other half whispered excitedly._

 _Sasuke ran his hand down his face as he silently groaned. He hated new seating assignments. There was always a chance of being stuck with someone who would annoy the crap out of him with inane conversations or flirty come-ons._

" _Sensei, why do we have to change seats in the middle of the semester?" Ino asked, her hand raised. She had become quite comfortable in her rear third-row seat that gave her the perfect place to watch Sasuke._

" _Because this will keep all of you on your toes. We're required to have at least 2 seating changes every term but I make sure to keep them random so certain people won't get too comfortable during exam time and think they can try and copy off their neighbors." Iruka said while pointedly looking at Naruto who was currently nodding off, face sluggishly being held up by one hand._

" _So everyone come up and take a number. You all can do it by your selfs but don't make too much noise"._

 _The students began to line up in front of Iruka's desk and with a slight scowl on his face, Sasuke reluctantly joined them._

" _What's your number?"_

" _32!"_

" _Ah, I'm next to you again"_

" _Ehhh, you again?"_

" _Ah, I'm in the first row again!"_

" _Ha ha ha poor you"_

" _Shikamaru, what's your number?"_

" _24"_

" _Ah! That's next to me."_

" _Nice one Choji"._

 _The murmurings of the class soon became harder to ignore as he came closer to picking his number. He tried to drown out all the excited whispers from the girls who were hoping to be seated next to him._

 _He ended up getting number 19. Second row from the last near the window. He quickly figured out which numbers would be in front of, next to and behind him._

" _30, 3 and 16." Sasuke thought to himself._

" _Hey, Sasuke! What number did you get?" Naruto asked suddenly appearing by his side and slinging an arm around his shoulder as Sasuke quickly crumbled the paper in his hand._

" _Get off me, you idiot."_

" _Ha, don't think I didn't see that. I know what number you have." Naruto said smiling slyly._

" _HEY GUYS! Sasuke's 19!" Naruto said loud enough for the whole class to hear._

 _Before Sasuke could even try and deny it, all the girls began to shriek and figure out who would sit next to him._

 _Sasuke-kun's number 19!"_

" _For real?!"_

" _What numbers next to 19?"_

" _It's 3! Who has 3?!"._

" _What about 30? Who has number 30?"._

" _Ah, it's Shino! Shino switch numbers with me"._

" _..."_

 _As the girls went into a frenzy trying to get a seat close to his, Sasuke gave the most murderous glare he could at the blonde who was silently laughing at him._

" _You are so dead Naruto." his eyes said as he looked at him with his teeth set together and his fist clenched._

" _Paybacks a bitch Sasuke. That's for following me all the way home yesterday." Naruto's own blue eyes gazed back, basking in his revenge._

 _With a dark scowl, Sasuke turned and went to sit in his new seat. He hoped whoever he got wasn't some annoying girl. Most of all he hoped Sakura or Ino wouldn't bully their way next to him. Those two had been crazy about him since their first day of primary school. It was bad because he could say he was somewhat friends with both of them and didn't like how much they fought over him._

" _Clueless. All of them." Sasuke thought closing his eyes and folding his hands under his chin. He let his mind wander as the other students slowly started to go to their new seats. A soft voice suddenly brought his attention back to earth and his surroundings. He turned his head, looking up to meet a pair of soft lavender eyes of that belonged to that gloomy looking new girl._

" _Hyuga..." he thought, recalling her name from earlier._

 _She was looking at him expectantly and seemed to be nervous just standing there, fidgeting with her fingers. Her eyes shifted towards the vacant seat to his left and realized that she said something he didn't catch. Without another word she gave a slight bow and sat next to the seat by the open window._

" _So I'll be sitting next to her..." Sasuke thought as he discreetly glanced at her, wondering who he was going to deal with for what might be the rest of the year. She didn't seem like the talkative type but the quiet ones always tended to fall for him in more extreme ways. He hoped she wasn't the kind to steal his stuff or keep trash he discarded._

 _He was probably overthinking things but he's had too many bad experiences to let his guard down. Sasuke sighed as he focused his eyes back on the wall as his mind began to drown out Iruka's voice again._

 _Suddenly, as if the universe or some all knowing being from above was trying to test his sanity, a small wind faintly passed through the window. Lightly tousling Hinata's hair and blowing off one of the most seductive scents Sasuke ever smelled. Somehow it reminded him of citrus, green tea and something flowery he thought he might have smelled somewhere but couldn't put his finger on, like-_

" _Summer" Sasuke thought, surprised to find himself breathing very slowly and deeply before he scowled and forced himself to stop._

* * *

 _For the rest of the day, Sasuke tried to ignore the meek, quiet girl next to him. As much as he wanted to stare mindlessly at the blank wall in front of him he found himself becoming more and more aware of her otherwise ghostly presence. He blamed it on the fact that the window was open. Every time a draft came in he caught another waft of that scent...the kind that smelled like summer._

 _Even though it wasn't that windy today, it was so fucking distracting._

 _He was happier than usual when school finally ended and he could get away from this girl who for the first time in his life, caused some sort of disturbance for him._

" _Yo Sasuke, let's go home together" Naruto said suddenly appearing in front of Sasuke's desk._

" _Yeah Sasuke-kun, let's go together!" Sakura said excitedly popping up on Naruto's right. "There's a new cafe over by the shopping district and I hear they have great lattes and crepes."_

" _Ease up there forehead. Don't act like your the only one going." Ino said coming up right behind her._

" _Watch it Ino-pig, I'm the one who told you about the cafe in the first place."_

" _Ah! Hinata! You too, come with us!" Naruto said cutting Ino off before she could respond._

 _The sudden outburst caused Hinata to jump slightly and blush. Sasuke watched her reaction with some weird and very **brief** fascination as her cheeks went from pink to an apple shade of red._

" _This is ridiculous." he thought to himself as he hoisted his bag over his hunched shoulders. "I'll pass." he said wanting nothing more than to be alone._

" _Aww, come on Sasuke. Don't tell me you're mad about that seat thing. It was just a joke." Naruto yelled at his retreating back watching him exit the classroom._

" _Way to go Naruto" Sakura said feeling aggravated._

" _How the heck was that my fault? Besides, I think something else might be bothering him" Naruto said recalling the aura his grouchy friend had. He could tell Sasuke wanted to be left alone and knew better than to push it._

" _Never mind that right now, Hinata let's go to the cafe together." Ino said bringing their attention back towards her._

" _A-Actually...today is kinda..." She said nervously fiddling with her bag._

" _Aww, come on why not?! We can all get to know each other. The cafe has a really nice design and they're having this limited time special of crepes with up to as many toppings as you want since it's a grand opening" Sakura said excitedly looping her arm around hers._

" _I...Well if it's only for a bit then..." Hinata said giving a shy smile as they too made their way out of the classroom._

* * *

" _Now that we're all here let's introduce everybody" Naruto said as they walked outside the gates._

" _You already know Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka."_

" _No honorifics, just call me Ino."_

" _Same for me Hinata."_

" _This is Shikamaru Nara."_

" _Hey."_

" _Choji Akamichi."_

" _Hello."_

" _Kiba Inuzuka"_

" _How's it going."_

" _Shino Aburame"_

" _So I'm the last to be introduced."_

" _Don't get all weird Shino, I haven't said my name have I? And I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Just call me Naruto." he said as the group moved at an easy pace._

" _So Hinata what's it like in Kusugakure?" Sakura asked with interest._

" _I-It's fine I guess. There's a lot of open plains so it has a really relaxing-_

" _Huh, your eyes are really weird.." Naruto said interrupting suddenly with his face only inches from hers._

" _Naruto!" Sakura yelled giving him a smack on his arm, not surprised at his usual tactlessness._

" _What?" Naruto asked wondering why he was being reprimanded but then he saw the somewhat hurt look on Hinata's face. "Oh sorry Hinata, I didn't mean anything bad by it"._

" _I-It's Ok I get that a lot" Hinata said cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. She wasn't sure how to respond. She was happy that Naruto invited her to hang out with them but then made her feel like she was being put in front of a big spotlight._

" _I just meant that your eyes were different that's all. You're very pretty" he said giving her a big goofy smile._

 _Hinata felt her face heat up as her heart began to pound out of what she assumed was embarrassment. "W-What's with this guy?" she thought, putting her hand on her chest, wondering why her heart wouldn't calm down. "First he says something rude and then he tells me that I'm pretty? I don't think I can handle this type of person". She thought as they continued to walk down the road coming to a bridge._

" _Hey Look!" Naruto yelled drawing everyone's attention, "Someone left some cardboard over there, Let's go sledding down the hill!" he said excitedly._

" _You gotta be kidding Nartuo. We're not in primary school anymore" Kiba said with a scoff._

" _What are ya talking about? You're never too old for board sledding" Naruto said as he dropped his bag on the floor and ran down the hill and picked up the piece of cardboard._

" _Sorry Hinata, Naruto tends to lose focus every 5 minutes so this kind of thing happens a lot" Sakura said apologetically._

" _Next time we'll go to the cafe, just us girls" Ino said with a wink._

 _Hinata smiled, happy that they had invited her again. They looked over to see tho boys having a bit of a commotion._

" _Get off of me already Naruto" Shikamaru said struggling to release Naruto's hold on him._

" _Quit acting like an old man, come on Shikamaru you can do it!" Naruto yelled as he pushed him and the cardboard down the hill...each going a different direction._

" _Enough Naruto your seriously going to hurt someone." Sakura said with both annoyance and concern._

" _It's not my fault Shikamaru doesn't know how to use the board right. Come on let's try again- you too Hinata!" he said looking back blue eyes full of so much fun and mischief that it surprised Hinata to feel her heart race again._

" _All right let's GO!"_

 _Several minutes later, she fell in love._

* * *

 **AN: Hi sorry, I've been away for so long but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I've been forcing myself to write a little something everyday, even if it's only 3 sentences, just so I can get the ball rolling on this story. Let me know what you guys think and I'll try and the next chapter up soon.**

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Conflict of Interest

Konoha Academy Middle School, Year Three

 _Naruto had the bluest eyes Hinata had ever seen before._

 _They looked so soft and cool like the blue sky on a clear day and at the same time as deep and blazing as the sea. It almost seemed inhuman that a person could have eyes like the wonders of nature. Eyes that couldn't be captured by a camera or replicated through art._

 _Hinata felt herself blush and fought hard to keep the giggle she felt from escaping. She smiled as she tried to twisted her shoulder length hair around her finger, she never knew her thoughts could be so poetic._

 _Yesterday she was at a loss to why a person like Naruto would go out of his way to talk to someone like her but now she couldn't think of a good way to try and talk to him again._

" _It's not like I'm nervous or anything, I just...I just feel more tense than...before for some reason." she thought as she stared at his spiky haired locks of gold._

 _Even though it wasn't her strong point Hinata thought if she talked with him again maybe the strange feeling she in her chest would stop. "Yes...I just have to remember that Naruto talking to me isn't anything special, so I won't overthink everything and get all tongue tied." Satisfied with that thought she gave herself permission to study Naruto's... **features** just a bit longer._

* * *

 _She was staring._

 _Sasuke always felt it when someone was staring at him. After years of focus training he was now able to fight against his instincts to return eye contact whenever he got that creepy chill down his spine but he felt hers more prominently since she was so close. Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes trying to block out his surroundings...well **her** specifically._

 _He found it annoying enough that he was even aware of her half the time whenever the God damn wind decided to blow. That citrusy, flowery annoying scent of her Shampoo? Body wash? A nauseating perfume that all women liked to wear? (Although he hated to admit that whatever it was he found rather pleasant). But now that he knew she was staring at him he was thinking about her way more than he was comfortable with and decided the best route was to crush any fantasy she had with his cold and unfriendly side._

 _Just before Sasuke could look up, another breeze lifted Hinata's hair lightly and he had to stop himself from inhaling too deeply. If it hadn't been distracted that very second he would have realized that she wasn't actually staring at him but at a certain seat in the row adjacent in front of him. Coincidently as Hinata began to look away from Naruto she caught his hard glare. Her pale eyes widened as she quickly turned her head, her shoulder length hair shifting with the movement and hiding her red face._

" _Hm..." Sasuke said quietly to himself. At least she had the sense to look away when she got caught. He always found it disturbing that fan girls would keep staring at him even after they got caught...as if hoping that if "their eyes kept meeting more" they could see it as a good sign to confess. But this new girl… "Hyuga" he reminded himself. This Hyuga girl had looked away from him so quickly he wasn't sure if he should consider her normal or not. If he was thinking logically a normal person would look away when caught staring but because it was **him** most girls didn't look away…_

 _Realizing that none of it made any sense Sauke rubbed his eyes before putting his head down, hoping Iruka wouldn't notice and call him out._

 _As soon as the bell rang for lunch Sasuke quickly grabbed his bento him mom made for him and headed for the rooftop to eat in peace before-_

" _Sasuke!"_

" _Too late," he thought as he waited for Naruto to catch up to him with a look of disinterest...again._

" _Hey, where you going?" Naruto asked as he began to walk again._

" _The roof." he said simply._

" _Uh but everyone's going to eat in the courtyard to get to know Hinata more"._

" _Who?" he asked feigning ignorance._

" _Aw come on Sasuke, don't tell me you feel so self-important that you can't even remember the new transfer student? She seats right next to you!" Naruto exclaimed half irritated, half amused._

" _I knew she was a transfer student. I just didn't bother remembering her name" he said knowing that wasn't completely true._

" _Whatever. We're all gonna try and make her feel welcome so let's go" Naruto said grabbing his shoulder and trying to turn him around._

" _Yeah, that's a hard pass." Sasuke said breaking free of his grip._

" _Eh? Why not? You eat with us all the time"._

" _Not all the time" he argued._

" _Yeah but since you didn't come yesterday I figured this would be a good chance for you guys to introduce yourselves. If you put it off any longer it'll just be awkward later" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck._

" _Then I guess we won't be friends"._

" _Dude what the hell? She's a good person ya know, I'm sure she'd want to be friends with you jerk face!" Naruto said loudly._

" _I doubt that" Sasuke said calmly leaning against the wall. He had a feeling this conversation would take a while._

" _What's that suppose to mea-" Naruto said before catching on to what Sasuke was trying to say. "...Did something happen?"._

" _She was staring"._

 _Naruto blinked slowly as he started to understand the situation. Sometimes he had to remind himself that there was a reason Sasuke had so little female friends...or any in fact since you couldn't **really** count Sakura and Ino who had always made their affection and rivalry for him well known. _

" _Are you sure it was at you?" he asked wondering if he should be surprised or not._

" _Hn" Sasuke said giving him a knowing look._

" _Well...I don't want things to be weird for you so I won't make you come but maybe she won't be so bad. She's quiet and we barley got a word out of her yesterday so you could at least try to-_

" _That's for me to decide" Sasuke said silencing him._

" _Che. Fine, be that way. Oh hey, today we're doing the 50-meter sprint test during P.E. let's have a match" Naruto said changing the subject._

 _Sasuke had to stop himself from smirking, knowing what he was trying to do._

" _What? Can't handle it? I let you off yesterday and now it's time for my revenge" Naruto said cockily._

" _Hm" Sasuke said amused "And what do I get when I win?"._

" _You bastard. When **I** win, you have to give me your lunch for a whole week"._

 _Sasuke gave a slight cough to cover his laugh "Well when I win you have to take over my cleaning duties starting today for a week"._

" _Ha! Deal" Naruto said raising his hand for a fist bump to seal the bet._

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes but complied nonetheless._

" _See you in P.E. teme" Naruto yelled as he ran back down the hall._

 _As Sasuke headed to the roof to eat his lunch in solitude he couldn't help but feel somewhat...thankful. Naruto may be an idiot but at least he respected his decisions, even if they didn't always agree with each other._

* * *

 _*WHISTLE BLOWN*_

" _Time: Uchiha-san 7.8 seconds, Uzumaki-san 8.9" The P.E. Teacher yelled before signaling the next pair of students at the starting line._

" _Kya! Sasuke-kun ran even faster this time!"._

" _Kya! Sasuke-kun's so wonderful!"._

" _Nice try, Naruto!"._

" _That makes it Sasuke's win again right?"._

 _Sasuke ignored all the onlookers and turned to Naruto who was trying to catch his breath._

" _It's my win again" he said as he lightly panted "I hope you actually learn this time and stop pestering me"._

" _Shaddup! You just got lucky you arrogant bastard!" Naruto side wiping his mouth slightly._

" _It's still my win and now I've beat you 280 times" Sasuke said a smirk._

 _Naruto had to grind his teeth to keep his mouth shut to keep from losing it over Sasuke's smart ass face. "You have to stay cool. If you don't you'll be giving that jerk face exactly what he wants" he told himself._

" _Don't bother me until after you finished doing all my cleaning duties" Sasuke said as he walked away._

 _From the sidelines Ino, Hinata and Sakura were all huddled together having watched the whole show._

" _Sometimes I feel bad for Naruto" Sakura said with a sigh as she watched him grudgingly walk the opposite way Sasuke went._

" _But don't you get the feeling that Sasuke might really be a sadist? Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Ino said with glee._

" _Has all that hair spray gone to your brain Ino?"_

" _U-Um...do they do this a lot?" Hinata asked quietly, fidgeting with her fingers._

" _They do this everyday" Sakura answered as she thought of both of them fondly._

" _Everyday!?"_

" _Yeah. Everyday Naruto just has to challenge Sasuke to prove he's on the same level as him." Ino said._

" _But so far he's never won. I don't know why he keeps putting himself through that when he knows he can't beat Sasuke. Sasuke's the best at every sport, he's super hot and a genius. There's no way Naruto could compete with him" Sakura said lovingly as she took to staring at Sasuke who stopped to drink water by one of the fountains._

" _I wouldn't go that far Sakura" Ino said pointedly as she looked at Hinata and then at Sasuke. Sakura got the hint and realized her mistake. It took Sakura and Ino a long time to be considered part of Sasuke's small circle of friends and there was still an understanding between them that all was fair in trying to win his affection. They didn't need another girl who might be close to him falling for him too especially one as pretty as Hinata. But now she might have set the wheels in motion._

" _Well Naruto is admirable in always trying at least" she said quickly hoping to draw attention away from Sasuke._

" _He has a strong fighting spirit." Ino added as the three turned to watch Naruto ramble angrily to Kiba and Shino. "Anyway, you said Iruka Sensei put you on cleaning duty for the rest of the week right Hinata? That's too much for your first week!"_

" _She's right. Normally you would wait until you were more settled before being assigned something. Why is he making you handle cleaning duty so early?" Sakura asked._

" _Maybe there's something we can do...do you want us to talk to Sensei for you Hinata?"_

" _N-No that't ok. S-Sensei said he was partnering me with a student to help me get better acquainted with the class"._

" _Hmm, sounds to me like he just forgot to assign someone and is using that as an excuse" Ino said thinking about it carefully._

" _Oh please, don't listen to her Hinata. Ino always thinks people have some ulterior motive" Sakura said rolling her eyes at her._

" _I'm just saying I wouldn't put it past Iruka Sensei. He's always dealing with Naruto's pranks and antics so I wouldn't be surprised if he forgets about his daily task". Ino said with a smile as Hinata giggled._

" _It's fine. I really don't mind it."_

" _Well I guess we'll have to go to the cafe next week" Sakura said as they made their way to the classroom to change._

" _Oh don't let me stop you, you guys should go" Hinata said slightly worried that she had ruined their plans._

" _Eh? Don't worry about it, we can wait till next week it's no big deal" Ino said giving her shoulder a squeeze and causing the petite girl to go red._

" _Yeah it'll be more fun if we all go together" Sakura said with a smile._

 _Hinata felt a little embarrassed and wondered if they really meant that or if they were just being nice but returned the smile anyway._

* * *

 _After School..._

 _Naruto grumbled all the way back to the classroom. He had decided to go to the bathroom before going back and taking over Sasuke's cleaning duty and was dragging his feet._

" _Stupid Sasuke..." he thought to himself as he shoved his hands in his front pockets walking as slowly as possible. "Why'd he have to make it a week anyway...it's not like he has anything important to do after school"._

 _Naruto slid the classroom door open wanting to get this over with. Once he opened the door he see's Iruka sensei waiting with Hinata._

" _Hm? Hinata what are you doing here?" he asked as he made his way inside._

" _I-I have...I-I mean I'm on c-cleaning duty this w-week" she said feeling flustered for stuttering so bad._

" _Huh me too I guess" Naruto said with a smile, happy that he at least wouldn't have to do this by himself._

" _What do you mean Naruto? Where's Sasuke? I assigned him for this week?" Iruka asked with a confused expression._

" _Oh uh Saskue wanted me to tell you he has a family situation at home so I said I would be covering for him this week" Naruto said feeling that was a good enough excuse. There was no way he was about to admit he was here because he lost a bet…_

" _Hmm, well all right that's fine then. But make sure you do your work properly Naruto" Iruka said sternly. "And show Hyuga-san around get her more familiar with the school."_

" _Yes sir!" Naruto said with an exaggerated salute making Hinata smile as he gave her a wink._

" _First is trash duty" Iruka said pointing at the garbage can by the door. "After that come back and sweep up the classroom, then you guys can leave" he said grabbing the attendance notebook and leaving for the teachers lounge._

 _Once he left Naruto and Hinata stood just facing each other for a minute before Naruto spoke up. "Well at least we're not on bathroom clean up right?" he offered with a laugh._

" _Y-Yeah" Hinata nodded in agreement "That would have been worse"._

" _Well let's go" Naruto said cheerfully as he grabbed the trash can._

 _They walked on in silence for a few minutes before Hinata remembered that she was suppose to try and talk with him more and that this was the perfect opportunity._

" _Um..so I saw you in P.E. today. You ran really fast" she said shyly._

" _Yeah but not as fast as Sasuke...if I hadn't lost he would have been doing this and not me...er too bad right? Naruto said suddenly feeling akward, remembering what Sasuke had said about her._

" _No I don't think it's such a bad thing" she said nervously remembering the way he looked at her earlier. "Anyway I heard that you do that kind of with him everyday, that's amazing"._

" _I don't think losing every day is really amazing" Naruto said feeling his ego sting a little._

" _Ah! No that's not what I meant..it's...it's just that I don't think most people would be able to lose like that and want to keep going everyday...so I think you have that to be proud of" Hinata looked away as she said it wondering what she was trying to say made any sense._

 _Naruto coked his head sideways wondering what she meant...was she making fun of him or was she praising him?_

" _So your saying I'm like a proud failure…?"_

 _She turned back and looked at him and felt surprised as her chest began to beat loudly again but this time she knew why. His face looked so confused and cute like a puppy that Hinata went a little pink and laughed, the kind of laugh you do when you feel butterfly's fluttering in your stomach._

" _He he, yes something like that" she said smiling._

 _Naruto looked surprised but pleased nonetheless._

" _Man she sure is strange" he thought to himself as they made their way over to the trash bins._

* * *

 **AN: Phew I am done...I know it's been a while but I've been so busy that this chapter took a lot out of me to finish. So Hinata is in slight denial at this point because she's in love and doesn't really understand it yet if any of you guys were confused about that. Now that this chapter's done we'll be going back to the "present" and hopefully I'll be able to answer some of your questions I know you guys have been asking about. Leave me so reviews (I love them so much) and I'll start the new chapter soon. Thanks and see ya next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Crisis of Two

"Aww man, I thought we would be the first ones here." Naruto said with a slight huff as he looked over the basketball courtyard. There were already a couple guys playing three on three using one of the full courts.

Sasuke never understood how such a huge University had so few outdoor basketball courts, although the gymnasium itself was huge and equipped with an HVAC* system.

"Man, this is why you should have joined the basketball team. We could just use the gym whenever we wanted instead of having to be out here." Naruto grumbled as he opened the gate and headed towards the far end of one of the vacant court.

"That's called practice and we would have to play together not against." Sasuke pointed out as he removed his hoodie.

"You know what I mean. We could have played one on one before we had practice or something".

Naruto began playing basketball for the sole purpose of competing against Sasuke when he found out they were going to different high schools. He had been hurt at the time but took the opportunity to join the basketball team for the chance to meet Sasuke in practice games or tournaments. Now he was on a full scholarship at Konoha University as a regular. But while Naruto had kept playing, Sasuke stopped, having had enough.

"Just check the ball." Sasuke said as he began to warm up.

Naruto began dribbling the ball as Sasuke eyes locked on for any sudden movements. They were both familiar with their mannerisms and habits when they played so the game became intense right away. They played hard and began to sweat but Sasuke felt that something was off with Naruto. He kept trying to sink the ball without any thought as to where he might be to block him. Something was on his mind and he was letting it get to him. Sasuke started to worry that Naruto really did see him and Hinata walking hand in hand to the station together...maybe he was trying to take most of his anger out through basketball before finally taking it out on him, which Sasuke knew he probably deserved.

Before Naruto could try and steal the ball back from him he faked a jump shot, which he fell for and circled around him so he was behind the basket facing him.

"What's going on?" he asked as they both panted, faces red.

"Huh?" Naruto said taken aback by the sudden break.

"You're playing with your head in your ass." Sasuke said as he tossed the ball back to him and walked towards Naruto's gym bag where he knew he had brought water.

"What did you say! Hey turn around and say that to my face!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke's retreating back.

When Sasuke did finally turn around his face was more somber as he tried to hide the small fear and discomfort he felt.

"Talk." he said feeling unnerved even though he knew, he _knew_ there was no way Naruto was going to say "I know you slept with Hinata last night".

Naruto looks down at his feet, frowning as he searched for the right words.

"Have you...you've been hanging out with Hinata lately right?".

Sasuke nearly choked on his water with how accurate Naruto was on the very topic he wanted to avoid.

"Huh?" he said as he wiped the water that was running down his chin.

Naruto began dribbling the ball absentmindedly before he finally looked up "It's just...I heard from Shikamaru that you and Hinata have been having lunch and meeting at the library together".

Realizing what he was talking about Sasuke felt his heart beat relax before giving what he hoped was a look of contempt. "We're working on a project together for Japanese history. We're in the same class remember? We were assigned as partners." Sasuke said hoping to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

With a small pout on his face, Naruto continued to fidget with the ball "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would want to hear it." Sasuke said simply.

It was true that when he first got partnered with Hinata and realized all the time they would be temporary spending together he was honestly thinking of Naruto's best interest and thought it was better not to tell him...worried he would unintentionally rub salt in his wounds or just remind him of the thing he didn't like to think about.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his silence "Did you wanna hear it?"

"No it's just...I thought you _would_ tell me and...ya know I haven't seen her in months so...I don't know I just thought you would tell me..." Naruto said as he made a jump shot that circled the rim before going in.

"Have you talked to her?" Sasuke asked suddenly wondering if they had any recent exchanges lately.

Naruto said nothing as he went to retrieve the ball, frowning as he remembered the last time they saw each other…

* * *

 _She was already there._

 _He could see her from across the street inside the coffee shop where they agreed to meet up. He had been standing there for at least 10 minutes just watching her through the window...watching her wait._

 _She was sitting alone at one of the small tables as she mindlessly stirred a spoon in her small mug. She glanced at her watch for the second time since he got there before she slumped her shoulders. Naruto felt his stomach flip nervously as he checked his own phone for the time. Now it was already 15 minutes past their meet up time and he still can't bring himself to go in. He showed up late on purpose because he had a small fear that she wouldn't come and he didn't want to be the first one there._

 _After 2 days of waiting for her to answer his calls and texts, she finally agreed to see him...to give him a chance to apologize and explain but…as soon as he saw he was relieved but then he felt irritated with himself, knowing he was only making it worse._

 _He was a coward._

 _After not being able to eat or sleep and beating himself up he can't bring himself to face her...what if she didn't accept his apology or worse what if she hates him? The last thing he wanted in the world was for her to hate him._

 _Trying to control the flood of emotions rushing over him, Naruto takes a deep breath before walking across the street and into the shop._

 _A tiny bell rings as he opens the door and moves over the threshold. Hinata looks up at the sound and looks steadily into his eyes before looking away. "You're_ late. _" she said before busying herself with her mug again._

 _Naruto felt his heart thump loudly in his ear as he tentatively looked around the small cafe, trying to distract himself even if it was for just a second._

 _"I..I know, I'm_ sorry _" Naruto said nervously, "This_ is bad _" he tells himself as he slowly takes a seat. "Thanks for meeting me"._

 _Hinata nods stiffly but still doesn't look up._

 _(*Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump)_

 _Naruto tried to keep his breathing even as his heart beat became louder. He had never seen her looks so dispassionate before, whenever he saw her she would always show her bright smile that he came to see as only for him. But today she looked so different like she already knows what's going to happen next before he even came in yet she didn't care...not anymore._

 _"No, no, no." he thought to himself quickly. What was he thinking? That wasn't what this was about..that's not why he asked her to come!_

 _The words came out before he could stop himself._

 _"I'm sorry….I never meant for any of this to happen…. it was a mistake….. an accident… feel guilty… I really do love you… I just cared too much about you… about us… two years together…. I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"._

 _In all that time Hinata still didn't move. When she finally did look up her expression was totally blank._

 _"Please say something." Naruto pleaded._

 _"There's really nothing left to say Naruto-_ kun _. I don't need anything anymore… I … I'm strong enough now and… I think I can move on." Hinata said, her voice quiet and strained._

 _(*Ba-Bump)_

 _"Move on?" Naruto thought fearfully. "Hina-_

 _"I need some distance from_ you _" she said quickly, cutting him off._

 _"Distance?" Naruto said running his hands through his short hair, feeling like he got sucker punched._

 _Hinata bit her lip as she feels her resolve almost fade at the sad look in his blue eyes that had always brought her such joy. She offers him a small smile wanting this to end on the best terms possible. "If_ your _in my life right now… I won't let myself get over_ you. _" she said knowing full it sounded like she was contradicting her words when only a minute ago she told him she was strong._

 _Even if it didn't make any sense, she told herself it was all true._

 _"But...do we really have to break up?" Naruto asked as he looked down at his hands clenched in his lap. He felt so low, asking her something so selfish but he didn't want to lose her._

 _"Naruto-_ kun _, I think we both know I haven't been your girlfriend for a long time"._

 _Naruto opened his mouth to say something but felt the words stuck in his throat._

 _"So when you told me to meet you today I thought "Oh...it's really over. Except now I won't see you and_ I'm _not gonna call… I'm gonna do everything I can to stop thinking of you"._

 _"It's not what you think! I didn't ask you here so we could break up, I wanted us to talk." Naruto said quickly "I know it's a lot to ask and I know it'll be hard but I want us to try and work through it." he said trying to grab her hand from across the table but she pulled away._

 _A heavy silence falls on them as they looked at each, both wondering if they were thinking the same thing. All the hours they spent together, what they meant to each other..._

 _"I'm sorry Naruto… I-I've already made up my_ mind. _" she said as she rose from her chair._

 _"Hinata please, this isn't how I want this to_ end. _" Naruto said, desperate to get her to stay._

 _Hinata gathered her bag and sweater slowly, feeling like her arms were made of lead. "Don't think of it as ending Naruto-_ kun _, think of it as me...letting you go". She said smiling sadly but sweetly at him, one last time before walking out._

* * *

"No" he said coming back to the present as he took the water bottle from Sasuke's hand and taking a drink. "We haven't seen each other since we broke up".

" _Officially broke up_ " Sasuke thought to himself. "Do you want to talk to her?" he asked.

"Well...yeah I mean...I just wanna know how she's doing. I see her around campus and stuff from afar but..."

"But?"

"Hinata...even though she was shy, she always wore her emotions on her sleeve ya know? Her eyes always had this warmth and sparkle to her and it made her whole face light up when she was happy." Naruto said smiling.

"Uh huh" Sasuke said knowing all that to be true but wondering what Naruto meant by it. Was he regretful? Did he want her back?

"But every time I see her lately she looks so...emotionless and stiff...less and less like her and more like Neji" Naruto said sitting on the ground as he propped himself on the gate.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he thought of what to say next. He decided that in order for him and Hinata to figure out what last night meant and what they both wanted to do next, without looking over their shoulders for Naruto every second he would give him a small constructed version of the truth.

"She seems fine." Sasuke said looking up at the now blue sky, the sun having risen a while ago.

"Really!? Fine like there was nothing new going on fine? Or fine like she had to drag herself out of bed and face the day fine?" Naruto said, his blue eyes wide and desperate for information.

Sasuke looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. "I said she was fine you idiot." taking the water bottle back for a drink. When Naruto kept looking at him expectantly Sasuke sighed knowing he wasn't going to stop bugging him, "She was acting normal ok? Sometimes she smiles, sometimes she doesn't. She's not big on conversation so it's mostly quiet when we work." he finished before grabbing his hoodie and putting it back on.

"Oh...ok" Naruto said, his dampened mood lifting a bit. "You think you can keep me posted?".

"I'm not spying on her for you." Sasuke said blandly.

"Come on dude, I'm not asking you to spy! I just wanna know how she's doing alright."

"I thought you said you were going to respect what she wanted and give her space?" Sasuke asked as he remembered the drunk call he got from him the night they ended it.

"I know but...it's just that I really hurt her and I need to know if she's ok." Naruto said as he packed up the ball and they headed out of the gate.

Sasuke wondered if her well-being was the only thing he wanted to know about but decided not to push it since it was getting harder and harder to act normal around him when only hours ago his hands were roaming all over his best friend ex's naked body…

Sasuke grit his teeth as the wave of betrayal finally hits him, "I'm not promising anything but I'll let you know if anything happens".

Naruto grinned brightly at him, "Really!? Thanks Sasuke, I owe you one" he said as he lightly punched his arm.

"Hn" Sasuke muttered before punching him back.

"I know I'm a douche for asking you this, so seriously...thank you," Naruto said as sincerely as he could.

' _Yeah...your the douchebag.'_ he thought sarcastically as they walked on.

* * *

 **AN:** **Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it might have given you more questions than answers but that's why it's a flashback story. I have to place the information at the right time as I slowly reveal all. Lol sorry if that's frustrating. I'm also sorry to those who say I don't update fast enough and you guys forget what happened in the last chapters but I really can't promise an update on a specific date, I haven't even updated my other story that I'm still working on! So sorry again and hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! Reviews always make me so happy :)**


End file.
